grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Jammin'
Space Jammin' is the eighth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the eighth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband faces off against The Newmans in a battle of the bands. Meanwhile, some evil Space Orbs possess the bodies of The Newmans and steal Trina Riffin from them so that they can't get her lyrics. Plot Laney is sitting at the computer complaining about how The Newmans are taking the center stage at Sludge Fest. Kon tells her that it must be even worse for Corey being the one who is the most determined to be better than the Newmans. Kin says that he will be able to make him forget the whole thing with a forgetful machine that he invented. He shows the machine he's been working on and it turns out being a rubber mallet. He explains that all he needs to do is whack Corey on the head with it and he will forget the whole thing. Laney tells him that he doesn't need to result to that but just then, Corey comes riding lawnmower into the garage making her change her mind and telling him to do it to him twice. Corey tells them that if they can't play at Sludge Fest, then they are just going to mow down the cornfield next to it and host their own music festival next to them. Trina walks into the garage and says that she's been waiting in line for Sludge Fest with Nick Mallory for over a week and that she's coming back for a bathroom break while Mina holds her place. Corey taunts her by telling that that if she leaves Nick and Mina alone together, they will fall in love. Trina imagines what it would be like if that happened and she screams in fear. Then, she immediately changes her actions and reacts ad if she doesn't care. She then tells Corey that she doesn't want his music ruining her time with Nick Mallory at Sludge Fest and she throws a wrench in the lawnmower's engine causing it to malfunction and start wildly moving out of control. The lawnmower goes over to the cornfield and starts mowing down a bunch of corn and Corey is trying to control it. He and his friends fall off of it and the lawnmower still continues to move on it's own and mow away a bunch of corn. Just then, a giant U.F.O. drops from the sky and lands on the ground in front of them and a group of Space Orbs come out of it. The first one introduces himself to be named "Corb" and he tells them that he accepts the battle of the bands that Grojband challenged them to. Confused, Corey asks them what he means. He tells him that he wrote a challenge for them in the corn using a lawnmower and that they accept. Corey tells them that it was accidental and he does not really want to challenge them to any battle of the bands. Corbey taunts him by telling him that it's best that he didn't really want to challenge them because it's better to heed his human fear intimidating Corey and making him agree to having a battle of the bands with him instead. The space orbs go back go their U.F.O. and Corbey stops, turns around, and threatens to destroy their world if they lose before entering the U.F.O. and flying away. Laney freaks out about how Corey accepted that challenge because they don't even have lyrics at the same time another one of the space orbs does to Corbey. The other space orbs tell them that in order to play music in a battle of the bands with them, they need lyrics, human bodies, and instruments. Corbey tells them that he has the perfect idea on how to get those things and that an abduction. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Space Orbs *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Kate (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Allie (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *Entry 4987 - My Secret Fear and Junk *My Secret is Out Trivia *This episode reveals that Grojband changes the words of Trina's diary around to make their lyrics so that she doesn't catch on to their recurring diary stealing trick. *This episode reveals that Carrie is Mina's sister. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on "Space Jam." *When Kon was showing Corey, Kin, and Laney what he told the Space Orbs, about Trina he was showing them pictures on an I-Phone. Episode Connections *The Space Orbs from this episode return in the episode "Hear us Rock Part 1" and "Hear us Rock Part 2." *The U.F.O. from this episode is seen again in the episode Who Are You. It is even seen in the same corn stalk from this episode. Errors *Carrie came down on the ladder and stole Trina. Mina told Corey that Carrie stole Trina and flew away, however, immediately after she said that, Carrie was seen hovering above them, meaning that she didn't fly away. *After the Space Orbs left in their Spaceship, the entire concert around Grojband disappeared. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1